


Probability Theory

by zulu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 04-11, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-24
Updated: 2004-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	Probability Theory

Faith corners Buffy in the Bronze's hallway, grinning, and bends down to press their mouths together.

_Quite possible_.

Buffy wraps her hand through Faith's hair and pulls until their bodies meld together. Buffy moans. She wants, more, harder, now.

_All signs point to No_.

Faith thinks she's won, shown Buffy she's not all that, because Faith's in control, Faith started this.

_Yes_.

Faith can walk away, even if Buffy's eyes turn cold and angry. It's a joke: how far up Buffy's butt that stick goes. Faith laughs, and leaves, and never thinks about this kiss again.

_Don't count on it_.


End file.
